mylittlepony_lamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Solo Yo Lo Haré Mejor
Solo Yo Lo Haré Mejor (en castellano: Sé Que Lo Podré Lograr, y en inglés: Can I Do It On My Own) es la octava canción de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, destacada en el undécimo episodio El Hermano Incómodo. Letra en Español Latino :Fluttershy ::Hay momentos en que puedes dudar ::Y no puedes avanzar :Breeze ::La frustración crece más ::Lo que quieres es gritar :Dash ::Pero si das sólo un paso ::El otro ya está ahí :y Rainbow Dash ::Caminar te hará correr ::¡Volar…! ::En la estratósfera ::Tienes que dar lo mejor ::Y serás vencedor ::Tu esfuerzo te hará un campeón ::Sé que vas a ganar ::Sólo hay que empezar ::Sólo da lo mejor de ti hoy :Breeze ::Y de pronto querrás renunciar ::Pensaras ya no continuar :y Rainbow Dash ::Pero si luchas con tu corazón ::No será una equivocación ::Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor :Fluttershy ::Hay momentos en que puedes dudar ::Y no puedes avanzar :Dash ::Pero si das todo de ti ::Así empezarás :Breeze ::Y dejarme vencer, no lo haré ::Lo tengo que lograr ::Caminar me hará correr :Zephyr, y Rainbow Dash ::¡Volar…! :Breeze ::Solo yo lo haré mejor :y Rainbow Dash ::Solo tú lo harás mejor :Breeze ::Solo yo lo haré mejor ::Solo yo lo haré mejor Letra en Español Castellano :Fluttershy ::Todo el mundo se puede encontrar ::Grandes dudas al andar :Breeze ::La frustración llegará ::Y al fin querrás gritar :Dash ::Pero el primer paso has de dar ::Te hará continuar :y Rainbow Dash ::Y verás que podrás andar ::¡Y volar…! (Volar) ::Al cielo llegarás ::Te tienes que esforzar ::Y la prueba pasar ::Todo lo que hay en ti has de dar ::Y así ganarás ::Sólo has de empezar ::Y muestra de lo que eres capaz :Breeze ::Hay momentos que quieres parar ::Sólo piensas en abandonar :y Rainbow Dash ::Pero si luchas con todo tu ser ::No te puedes equivocar ::Y siempre lo podrás lograr :Fluttershy ::Todo el mundo se puede encontrar ::Grades dudas al andar :Dash ::Pero con esfuerzo podrás ::La solución hallar :Breeze ::Sé que no me puedo rendir ::Tengo que confiar ::Sé que puedo andar y también :Zephyr, y Rainbow Dash ::¡Volar…! :Breeze ::Sé que lo podré logar :y Rainbow Dash ::Sé que lo puedes lograr :Breeze ::Sé que lo podré logar ::Sé que lo podré logar Letra en Inglés :Fluttershy ::Everypony has times in their lives ::When their hearts are filled with doubt :Breeze ::Frustration builds up inside ::And it makes you want to shout :Dash ::But if you just take that first step ::The next one will appear :y Rainbow Dash ::And you find you can walk, then run ::Then fly...! ::Into the stratosphere ::You've got to give it your best ::So you can pass the test ::Give it everything that you've got ::And we know you can win ::You just have to begin ::Have to give it your very best shot :Breeze ::There are times when you want to give up ::When you think that you can't go on :y Rainbow Dash ::But if you fight through with all of your might ::You will find that you can't go wrong ::That you could do it all along :Fluttershy ::Everypony has times in their lives ::When their hearts are filled with doubt :Dash ::But if you just give it your all ::You'll start to work it out :Breeze ::And I know I can't give up too soon ::Get myself in the zone ::And I find I can walk, then run :Zephyr, y Rainbow Dash ::Then fly...! :Breeze ::I can do it on my own :y Rainbow Dash ::You can do it on your own :Breeze ::I can do it on my own ::I can do it on my own